


A get together

by thatsprettygood



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Its a little get together, Ooof get ready for a trainwreck, its gonna be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettygood/pseuds/thatsprettygood
Summary: This is a spiritual successor to my previous work, But I couldnt work it into something larger. So here we are.These gals make me weak





	A get together

“ So what’s the deal with Sayori and Monika?” Natsuki asked, leaning over Yuri’s shoulder. The the taller girl turned away. “ I’m working on it, don’t be so impatient.” She muttered.  
Natsuki gave a hurt huff and turned to lean on yuri’s couch. It smelled like fake leather and lavender. Weird.  
She ran her hands through the plush carpet. “ I can’t believe they're late.” She sighed, forcing a bitter edge to sharpen her words. “ Again.” Yuri smiled slightly. “ I don't mind. I mean, they're coming over, so it doesn't really matter what time they show up.”  
“ But they were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.”  
“ I understand that Natsuki, but Its not like I can force them to get here faster.”  
Natsuki rolled her eyes. She knew that they would get here when they'd get here, but the thought of them missing out made her cheeks burn. Missing out on what?  
Two girls sitting on the floor, waiting for the lives of the party to show up?  
‘ Wouldn't want to miss that.’ Natsuki thought to herself.  
The next five minutes Natsuki spent spacing out on a point in Yuri’s hair. It had to be dyed, for sure. She wondered what was her real hair color. Black, probably. Or maybe red, like Sayori’s but richer in hue. Or possibly-  
Natsuki felt her chest clench at the thought.Christ, was she pathetic or what?  
“ They're on their way. Sayori left her keys in the house and had to climb through the window to get them back.” Yuri didn't sound upset. Or at least, she pretended not to. She clicked her phone off and sat next to her friend on the floor. Her pale eyes stayed glued to the floor. “S-Sorry.” She stammered. “ I spent too long texting and I...I wasn't paying attention.”  
Natsuki’s mind flickered. ‘attention to what?’ Her? She didn't want to think about it.  
“Yeah.”  
The silence was deafening. Ear-destroying, and every nervous twitch between the two just contributed to the awkwardness. Natsuki wanted to say something, anything. Why was she stalling now of all things?  
“ Don't you hate parties?” She blurted.  
“ W-what?”  
“ I said,” Natsuki continued, confidence rising in her voice. “ Don't you hate parties?”  
Yuri furrowed her brow. “ I'm not a huge fan-”  
“ Then why set one up? What's the point if you're just going to be miserable?”  
Natsuki expected a long, dragging explanation with words that havent been spoken since the 19th century. She paused when the other girl returned to her nervous habit, running her fingers into a lock of her hair. “ It's not a party, It's more like a… a get together.” Yuri said, placing her other hand firmly in her lap.  
“ Only close friends.”  
“Oh.” Natsuki added lamely, feeling stupid. Her fingers tugged at the carpet. If only she wasn't so god damn awkward the two could have a decent conversation. If only she was more like Sayori, or Monika, or anyone else besides herself.  
“ Natsuki?”  
She turned to see her friend’s face a light shade of red, her lavender eyes looking nervously to-and-fro between Natsuki and the floor. “Yes?”  
She could feel Yuri’s warmth radiating off of her body and right through her. Her breath refused to climb out of her throat as Yuri bit her lower lip. She was trying to find the right words to say and Natsuki knew it. If only she just said what was on that infuriating mind of hers and just got on with it.  
“ I have to tell you-”  
Suddenly a loud knock was heard from the other room.  
“ Coming!” Yuri shouted to the door, scrambling to get up. Natsuki cursed.  
She cared for her friends, truly, but sometimes they were a pain.  
A really, really big pain.


End file.
